Void ray
The void ray, formerly known as the warp ray,Warp Rays, also known as Void Rays now, are especially good against high hit point units, as well as buildings. Often, the strategy that sees the most Void Ray use is against Zerg, using these units to do surprise attacks or joint attacks. Many Protoss players who scout Zerg players going mass ground units, will fast tech to Void Rays in hopes to catch them without anti-air capabilities. Void Rays are also great to do an attack on their base while you have a diversionary force distracting them in another place. 2-3 Warp Rays could take out a Hatchery much faster than say that equivalent in resources of Mutalisks. Karune. 2008-09-29. Warp Rays. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-30. is a protoss ship in StarCraft II. Overview In use by 2502,Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the void ray is a Dark TemplarAnglet, Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2007-08-05. Blizzcon 2007 Starcraft 2 Art panel 1/6. Youtube. Accessed 2009-04-18. protoss escort ship;Karune. 2007-12-12. December Discussion Topic: Artistic Direction. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-13. the result of combining Nerazim and Khalai technologies. It is built around a prismatic core, which serves as a virtually eternal power source.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Void Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The core derives its energy from both the Void and psionic matrix, forming a self-sustaining reaction. Normally the core is kept in check by an arrangement of flux field projectors.2007-07-09. Warp Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-09. When the void ray has locked onto a target and deployed these projectors however, it can shoot searing beams of energy that grow exponentially more powerful over time. Even heavily armored structures and warships have been incinerated by the void ray, leading some terrans to believe that it will eventually replace the carrier as the flagship of the Great Fleet.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. Void Ray. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Game Unit |gun1name=Prismatic beam |gun1strength=*6 (+4 vs armored) (+20% vs massive) *8 (+8 vs armored) (+20% vs massive) at full power |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=0.6 |gun1range=6 |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=900 |makescore=450 |lostscore= |notes=*Damage increases with firing time *May fire while moving |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The void ray's attack starts with one beam arm firing. Over time all arms will fire. The ship will follow the target and continue to attack. The void ray is most efficient against units and structures with high hit points as it gives time for all arms to fire and rate of damage to maximize. There is a noticeable time between switching targets, making it less efficient against groups of weaker units. If additional arms have engaged when a target is destroyed and a new target is selected within a short time, the void ray will engage the new target in that state from the onset. This allows many lesser units to be destroyed in quick succession. The void ray is still vulnerable from swarms of smaller anti-air units while it charges up on a significant target. Void rays are strong against s, corruptors, motherships, and carriers, and weak against vikings, phoenixes, s, and s. The void ray is countered by specialized anti-air units or swarms of inexpensive units. In turn, the void ray should be partnered with other units to distract the enemy while it charges up. Void rays work well with phoenixes as a raiding unit, via the former's graviton beam.2011-08-01, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Q&A With Dustin Browder. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-08-13 Blizzard is investigating whether the graphics of the attack needs to be changed to more clearly communicate the damage the void ray is doing.David Kim. 2011-12-15. Q & A With David Kim. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-01-26. Abilities Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft II Void Ray Quotations Development The Flux Vanes ability was removed in patch 1.2.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2011-01-11. Patch 1.2.0 Now Live. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-01-11. The void ray's attack increased in power the longer it remained trained on a target, but switching targets automatically reset the attack's power. Beta Development Prior to April 2010, the void ray had three levels of attack. StarCraft II beta patch #8 reduced the number of levels to two.Nethaera. 2010-04-07. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 8. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-03-25. Heart of the Swarm In beta patch #8, the void ray's Prismatic Beam no longer charges up, the cooldown of the weapon was improved, and it no longer did bonus damage to massive units. Instead, the Prismatic Alignment upgrade increased damage to armored units by 6 for 20 seconds, with a 1 minute cooldown, and this does no stack with upgrades.Kaivax. 2012-12-05. Beta Balance Update #8 – December 5, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-05. Known Commanders *Mohandar References Category: Protoss starship classes Category:Protoss Void Ray images Category:StarCraft II units Category:Protoss unit images